Forbidden
by saira black
Summary: in 1880, there were two girls that fell in love with the wrong person. A wealthy lady with a servant and a gypsie with a wealthy man. can love save them from battle.


Chapter one: The ship

It was dark and cloudy when I and my brother, Edward, bored the ship. We were on our why to Spain where mother and father are staying. I and my brother are twins and we been away learning and exploring the world, now that we turned 15 we can settle down and start our lives. My plan is to become a writer and explore the world, not like other 15 years old getting married and having kids, but I feel pity for Edward; he is going to take over fathers business.

"Clara, snap out of it you're going to fall over," I ignored Edward and continued looking out towards the sea. I loved it how the waves crashed making a soft melody and how the breeze felt once it passed by my face. I felt free like if nothing else matters.

"Excuse me madam, but such a lady, like you, shouldn't act like a child." I turned around in furry to see who insulted me. It was a tall handsome guy wearing a black suit that looked two size smaller on him, his shoulders were muscular, and his short black hair.

"Who are you and who do you think you are calling me a child!" I looked at him straight in the eye to show him how insulted I felt. He let out a little laugh and took off his hat.

"My name is John at your service. I was sent here to guide you and protect you as well." He got a hold of my hand and gently kissed it. I moved my hand away and walked to my brothers side.

"My names Clara and this is Edward," I spoke in a rude manner I'm sure of it but I didn't care. Johns respond was a simple nod and after the small introduction he guided us towards our room. Once he left Edward grabbed my hands with care, his green eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Clara, did you see the way he looked at you? I think he likes you." I pulled my hands away from his and turned my back to him a way to cover my blush.

"Shut up, he's like 10 years older than me. Even if it's true I'm a lady and he's just a servant." I walked towards the mirror and looked at myself. "Even if it's true, I'm not that pretty." Edward turned me around to face him and stared at me for a couple of seconds, before turning me back to the mirror.

"Come on sis, you're beautiful. You have nice green eyes, silky blond hair, and not to mention you're the kindness person I ever met." I gently pulled away from him and opened the closet doors to unpack my suitcase. I was trying to keep myself busy until dinner; I didn't want Edward to start complementing me again. Whenever he does that I feel like if he's only saying that because I'm his sister. I never had another person say that to me. Once I was done unpacking I began to look for a dinner dress.

"You should wear the red dress; it makes you look older, and wiser." I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "Ok I'm sorry stop ignoring me. Can't you have some fun and not follow the rules for once." I looked at him with a glare. I didn't know why I was acting this way I shouldn't be treating him like that.

"Have fun! What are you saying do you think I'll mess around with an older man or a servant?" she through her hands in the air, frustrated with the subject

"Ok, ok, I surrender. I'm sorry but he's pretty hot." I rolled my eyes again and went back to my closet.

"What do you think that I'm going to be throwing myself at every hot guy I see. Edward sometimes I wish you were like every other normal guy that didn't check out guys." It was three springs ago when Edward first told me his secret. It was shocking but he's my brother and I'll accept him no matter what. Even though I kept quiet and accepted him it still felt strange I'm still not used to it.

"Hey, it's not my fault god made me this way. Oh, by the way I'm a try telling father and mother." He let out a soft sigh while I turned to him in shock.

"Are you crazy father will kill you," Suddenly our conversation got interrupted by a light knock on the door. We stood quiet for a minute or so hoping whoever was at the door didn't over hear us. "Yes, who is it?"

"It's John it's time for supper and the captain wants to meet you both." I gave my brother a look that said sip-it-or-else. I told John we would be there in a couple of minutes that we weren't finished unpacking. In a hurry I grabbed the green dress that was the first one I saw. It took me 15 minutes to put it on by the help of my brother. Edward grabbed his coat and we were on our way. My first impression of the room was that it was very welcoming. It felt warm and the scent of sweet bread got my attention but most of all the music and dancing. John was already sitting down chatting with the captain of the ship, despicable.

"Captain Hale knows your father and wishes to meet his children. " The captain didn't look old maybe in his late thirties, he was handsome, and had the most beautiful unique eye coloration. Almost throughout the whole twenty minutes I couldn't keep my eyes off his, though he didn't know I was staring. When it was my brothers' turn to speak captain hale glanced my way and grinned. Out of embarrassment I blushed, he caught me staring I thought. Once Captain Hale changed the subject and began talking to Edward about business I knew I was out of the picture. I lasted an hour and a half before I excused myself. I had to lie to get out of there so I said I wasn't feeling well.

"I'm sorry but I'll be going to my room." With that they nodded and continued talking. Instead of going to my room I went to the deck and stood there closing my eyes feeling as one with the ocean. As fast as it came my peaceful moment got interrupted when I heard someone calling be from behind. I glared in a low tone thinking it was my brother but I was wrong it was john the servant.

"Ms. Clara, why aren't you in your room?" He placed his right hand on my shoulder; my reflexes snapped his hand away.

"Who do you think you are touching me you stupid servant?" He put his hands behind his back by the look in his face I knew he knew I disliked him.

"Ms. Clara, I would never touch you in that way and can you please not yell" I glared at him feeling like a dangerous dungeon dragon. "Uhh, I'm sorry but can you please go in its dangerous for a young lady like you to be outside by herself." His voice softens sounding like a father worried about his child.

"I don't care I'm staying here and that's final" I do as I wish and whenever I wish. No longer in the mood to stand I sat down on the bench closer to the ocean. I stayed quiet giving him a hint to leave me alone but John just stood there looking out towards the ocean as well. After a couple of minutes he sat next to me on the other end of the bench.

"Ok if you want to be outside I'm staying to." I ignore him and looked upward towards the sky. How dark and beautiful the sky looked, the moon brighter as ever, and the stars glimmering with beauty. Sometimes i wish i could fly like a bird, without me noticing I spoke my thoughts out loud. My gaze shifted to him wondering what he would say.

"Well, that's stupid humans can't fly." He chuckled giving me an innocent wink.

"Not yet" I smiled. I didn't know why I was acting kind out of nowhere it bothered me. We sat there quiet my thoughts drifting away. Out of the blue a loud alarm rang bringing me back to the present. I looked at John my expression showing that it had frightened me. John showed no sign of fear he just got up and took me by the hand. I knew what the alarm meant now by the way he moved in a hurry towards the captain's dinner room and that made me even more scared. There wasn't enough time for both of us to get there due to my slow running, so he stopped and pulled me to the side of the ship where small boats rested.

"Wait, what about my brother?" as he gently pulled me down i didn't let go of is hand until he answered me.

"I'm going to go get him don't move or make a sound." I nodded and covered myself with one of the boat covers. Thinking once more I remembered what my grandpapa told me once, if an alarm rings well the ship is sailing that means it's being attacked by pirates.

_God please let my brother be ok, please, please._

I closed my eyes very hard and prayed. I tried to zoom out all the sounds surrounding me but I failed. I could hear baby's crying, woman crying for Mercy, and men's swords clashing with each other as they fought. What I did at this moment was a mistake I uncovered my head and looked towards the cabin where I last saw my brother, it was on fire. Without thinking I yelled my brother's name feeling the tears pouring down my cheeks. When I was about to get up john ran towards me ordering me to stay down.

"Clara calm down." He moved a lock of my hair off my face and hugged me.

"Where's Edward where is he!" I burst out crying without him saying anything i knew what happened to my brother.

**-****Saira**** Black**


End file.
